


Logan x Reader |Jodi|

by Natashaisbae



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashaisbae/pseuds/Natashaisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fluff c;</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Outfit; http://www.polyvore.com/logan_reader/set?id=170512585

You groaned slightly, opening your eyes only to be met with a bright light, you shifted the over way from the light source, you heard a deep chuckle come from the other side of the room.

"Mornin' sunshine" Logan greeted, zipping up his jeans.

Opening your eyes again and moving a hand to cover your forehead where a burning pain emitted from.

"W-what happened last night" you mumbled, sleep still lingering in your tone of voice.

"I think we got too drunk, and did 'something' in bed." Logan said, bringing a shirt over for you.

"Oh.." You mumbled, getting to what Logan was talking about, you grabbed the shirt, slipping it over your head.

"I'm gonna go find some painkillers or somethin'" you said towards Logan, as you walked over into yours and Logan's apartments kitchen, half way towards the kitchen a wave of nausea washed over you, you quickly rushed into the bathroom, throwing your guts up into the toilet.

Seems that Logan had heard and rushed in to help you, he saw you hunched over the toilet, moving over, he held your (H/C) locks out of the way, and rubbed your back soothingly.

"You alright (Y/N)?" Logan said, once you had moved away from the toilet.

"Yeah.. I'm good, must of been the alcohol.." You mumbled, letting out a small raspy laugh, Logan stood up, helping you stand as well.

"I'm gonna go get those painkillers now." You started to walk out the room, only for Logan to stop you.

"No you're not, go call the doctors and schedule an appointment." Logan said, you nodded, heading back into the bedroom where you phone was located.

____________  
~Week timeskip~

After visiting the doctor, he recommended to take a test, not an ordinary test,

A pregnancy test,

You immediately thought, There's no way I'm pregnant! but after taking the test, your thoughts changed, big time.

The tiny plus sign placed on the stick's monitor, only added to this fear.

"Oh shit.." You muttered, clutching the tiny stick close to your chest.

How am I going to tell Logan this? Will he flip out? Or would he leave me? No, no he wouldn't, would he? 

You jumped slightly as you heard the front door open and close, signalling that Logan was back.

You placed the test on the side of the counter in the bathroom, walking out to greet Logan.

POV switch to Logan 

I looked over after putting the bags full of shopping down, to see (Y/N) walk out of the bathroom, I pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead softly.

"You feeling any better?" I mumbled into (Y/N)'s ear, she made a hum of approval.

"There's only one thing wrong" she mumbled sadly, my worst fears came into play inside my head, was she ill? Near death?

"What's that then..?" I said swallowing hard, she moved away slightly, moving her eyes to look at the floor.

"I'm expecting.." She mumbled looking into my eyes.

Wait? 

Expecting as in she's pregnant,

Oh shit..

POV switch to reader 

Logan stood there with his mouth agape and wide eyes.

'Shoot I didn't break him did I?'

"Hey Logan? Babe you alright..?" You mumbled, cupping his face in your hands.

"Y-yeah I'm alright.." Logan replied back moving his larger hand over my smaller one placed over his right cheek.

"So.. You want to keep it?" You asked in a small voice, Logan's eyes met with yours, a small smile broke out on Logan's face.

"Of course." He muttered kissing you on the lips.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff x2 c;

Outfit; http://www.polyvore.com/logan_reader/set?id=170702694

When you were about 20 weeks pregnant, you and Logan decided to find out the gender of the baby, after waiting for a few minutes, while the nurse scanned the small bump, she finally announced it as a boy, or 'Logan jr' as you nicknamed it.

___________

Logan's pov 

"Let me in the room! (Y/N) needs me!" Logan screamed, attempting to push past the security guards blocking them to your hospital room.

It sounded as you were in agony, today was the delivery of your child, Logan's worst fears came into play.

Logan kept trying to get into your room, until your screams of pain stopped abruptly, Logan's eyes widened.

"(Y/N)!!" He screamed, a nurse walked out, her eyes full of remorse, he rushed to the nurse, hands clasped onto her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Mr Howlett, neither the child or your wife made it. I'm sorry for your lost." Logan backed away slowly, shaking his head, growls bubbled up from the back of his throat as he ran out of the hospital into a forest.

Logan sank to his knees as he screamed his heart out, his claws dug into the grass covered dirt.

His shoulders shook as small sobs escaped his dry lips.

He'd lost you, and his son. 

(Y/N)'s pov 

You shook Logan as small whimpers left his mouth, a few tears streaked down the side of his face.

"Cmon Logan, wake up!"

He jumped awake, his claws digging into the mattress beneath him, his breathing was erratic, you softly rubbed his back, calming him down.

"You good Logan? You wanna talk about it?.." You asked softly, kissing him on the cheek.

"No, I'm good now.. How's junior?" He asked, moving his hand over your small bump, you smiled, placing your hand over his larger one.

"He's been moving slightly, nothing out of the norm." Logan smiled at this, he removed his hand from your bump, and layed back down on the bed, you cuddled closer to Logan. 

"Night Logan" you yawned out before closing your eyes.

___________

You were near the end of your second trimester, you and Logan decided to pick out names for 'Logan jr', you were going to let the baby chose their own name, you were each going to list names, if the baby moved, then that was on the yes list.

Logan sat next to you on the sofa, a laptop placed on his lap, searching through websites for names, while you rested your head on his shoulder, your own hand resting on your bump.

"How about.. Dylan?" Logan asked, eyes fixed onto the laptop in front of him, you waiting a few seconds, waiting for the baby to respond, nothing, you mumbled a small 'nope'

"Dante?" You giggled slightly at the name Logan picked out, still nothing from the baby.

About five other names were called out until,

"Grayson?" Logan asked, running a hand through his brown locks, you gasped slightly, catching Logan's attention, he quickly placed the laptop down and knelt in front of you.

"What's wrong (Y/N)?" Your face broke out in a smile as your eyes met Logan's panicked state, you grasped his hand, moving it to replace yours, he also broke out into a smile, his white teeth showing.

"I guess we're going with Grayson" you mumbled happily.

__________

Now, about eight months pregnant with Grayson, you slept happily, cuddled close to Logan, his arm wrapped securely around your waist, and your head on his chest.

Your eyes slammed open, you took in a sharp breath of air as you felt a strong pain emit from your belly, you sat up in bed, your hands laid over your swollen middle.

Logan groaned slightly, feeling you had moved, he sat up next to you, his hand resting on your back.

"You good?" He mumbled, slightly worried, you let out a small whimper in pain.

"N-nope.. I think Grayson is coming.." You mumbled, taking in a sharp intake of air.

Logan's eyes widened as he rushed out of bed looking for the overnight bag and a decent shirt for you to wear.

__________

After some long, painful hours, baby Grayson Carter Howlett was born.

Logan held the newborn in his arms, his eyes scanning the baby's features, he had Logan's brown hair and your (E/C) eyes, as planned, he looked like a copy of Logan, except with your eyes and lip shape.

"He's adorable.." Logan said quietly, attempting not to way Grayson sleeping peacefully in his arms, you made a small 'mhm' to agree with Logan.

You let out a small yawn, Logan's eyes moved over to you and gave you a sympathetic look, you did have to just deliver a baby.

"Go to sleep (Y/N), I'll look after Gray here." Logan said, kissing you on the forehead.


End file.
